


the perks of being short

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Living Together
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: John tidak pernah (bermaksud) memanfaatkan kesempatan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer & note :**
> 
>   * Sherlock adalah karya orisinil milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, segala tokoh tambahan dan karakterisasinya mengacu pada serial Sherlock BBC.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 


 

Jika tidak sangat amat terpaksa sekali, John Watson tidak akan sudi melakukan apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang. Jika tidak sangat amat terpaksa sekali, ia tidak akan mau terjebak dalam situasi dan kondisi ini. Sungguh. Ia sudah bertahan selama—biar ia hitung dulu—empat hari delapan belas jam, tanpa minum teh. Bagi orang Inggris sejati seperti John, tidak minum teh adalah siksaan berat.

Tentu, John bisa saja meminta teh pada Mrs. Hudson. Atau bisa saja, ia mampir ke _Speedy’s_. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukannya setiap kali, kebutuhannya akan minuman itu mendesaknya. John tidak bisa membangunkan Mrs. Hudson hanya untuk minta disuguhi teh ( _“NACHOHOUSEKEEPA!”_ ), saat dirinya sedang dalam _mood_ untuk mengetik tengah malam. Ia tidak bisa mengetuk pintu rumah pemilik _Speedy’s_ demi secangkir minuman pendorong inspirasi itu.

Jadi, hari ini, John akan melakukannya. Hal yang sudah dihindarinya sampai teman satu flatnya peka (yang kemudian dia sadari sia-sia karena menunggu Sherlock untuk peka sama mustahilnya dengan mendapat Raja Inggris).

“Sherlock.”

Sang detektif konsultan sedang duduk di meja dapur, menghadap mikroskop. Sherlock sedang meneliti pengaruh racun pada kulit wanita yang memiliki alergi kacang. Sepagian itu, ia hanya duduk di sana, mencoret-coret data dan membandingkan dengan eksperimen yang sedang dijalankannya. John membesarkan hati untuk melakukan hal ini.

“Sherlock,” panggilnya lagi. Sherlock tidak mendongak. Ia bergumam tidak jelas, mempersilakan John untuk mengatakan apapun yang ingin ia katakan.

John menelan ludah. _Sekarang atau tidak samasekali, John,_ katanya pada diri sendiri.

“Sherlock, bisa tolong ambilkan cangkir dan tehnya?”

Kalimat itu keluar dari mulut John, lebih normal dari yang ia prediksi. Sherlock menegakkan bahu sebelum mengangkat kepala. Mata hijau kebiruannya mengerjap.

“Oh,” katanya. “Tentu.”

Ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju konter dapur, mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih rak atas tempat ia biasa menyimpan segala keperluan dapur. Diambilnya sebuah cangkir abu-abu dan setoples teh mentah. Ia mengulurkan benda itu pada John dengan gerakan lambat.

John menggigit bibir, mencoba tidak merasa malu karena dirinya tidak cukup tinggi untuk mengambil benda-benda itu sendiri. “Terimakasih, Sherlock.”

“Ya, tentu.” Sherlock menjawab otomatis, sedikit terkejut entah karena apa.

John melihat padanya. “Er, jika kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau menurunkan barang-barang itu dari sana? Aku,”—Ia berdehem—“tidak bisa menjangkaunya.”

Kemudian, Sherlock kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Yang arogan dan tidak pekaan. Dengan suara rendah, ia berkata, “John, keteraturan adalah inti dari kehidupan. Bahkan kekacauan adalah keteraturan yang terstruktur. Aku sudah terbiasa meletakkan barang-barang di flat ini dalam susunan tertentu. Maksudku, kau boleh saja memintaku memindahkannya, tapi aku akan kesulitan mengingat letaknya yang baru nanti.”

“Jadi, kau tidak mau?” John mendadak kesal. “Sherlock, ini tidak seperti aku memintamu untuk—Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa meminta bantuanmu setiap kali aku ingin minum teh.”

“Kau bisa.” Sherlock menyakinkan. Ia kembali duduk dan sibuk dengan penelitiannya. “Yang terpenting adalah informasi tentang tata letak barang-barang di rak itu tidak berubah. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, aku akan mengambilkannya.”

John memandangnya dengan terkesima. Ia tidak menganggu Sherlock lagi setelah itu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

{ ah, tapi nantinya adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi John untuk menyuruh-nyuruh Sherlock mengangkat pantat demi perkara sepele seperti menggapai berbagai barang yang tidak dapat diraih John sendiri. }

 

 

 

**fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> yak, jadi saya nulis ini dadakan pas tahu kalo tanggal 29 januari itu ternyata tanggal sherlock dan john pertamakali ketemuan. hooray for mike stamford, tanpa dia, johnlock mungkin gabakal ada haha.
> 
> namanya juga quick writing, mana ditulis tengah malam pula. maafkan segala kesalahannya. :')


End file.
